Those Little Moments
by Tanukilicious
Summary: A series of drabbles, mainly TalaxKai, but there will be others. Rated because I'll probably need it later on.
1. Chapter 1

Some Tala x Kai Drabbles, with the Occasional other pairings slipped in. :3

Title: Sweet Little Kisses  
Pairing: Tala x Kai

Warnings: Yaoi (dur), Nakedness

The candles had long since burned out, thin little whisps of grey smoke signaling their past life. The melted wax hardened in dripping shapes along the sides.

The air was chilly again, bringing out gooseflesh to any whom were uncovered. The hot and sultry air of passion dulled into a content stillness.

Clothes lay splayed across the floor, a pair of pants hang from the edge of the dresser. The bed sheets are crumpled and carelessly thrown onto the floor.

The lights, had never stood a chance at being flicked to life. The room was dark, save for the slim beams of moon light that crept in through the cracks in the blinds.

Two bodies lay meshed together, two lovers spent from a wild night. The smaller form curled into the larger's warm chest. Silver and royal blue hair ,ruffled from the activities, was draped along the other's chest. The other's firey red hair, still held its gravity defiant shape. His longs bangs tickled his companion's naked back occasionally.

The redhead had his arm curled protectively around the silver haired one's waist, keeping him nearby. The duvet was pulled up to cover the phoenix completely, but left the wolf's chest bare.

Tala's icy blue gaze drifted to Kai's delicate face, watching him as he slept contently. Tala let a smile grace his lips. His phoenix sure was a wild little thing and Tala just loved it. Kai was certainly full of suprises, and his birthday present was more than Tala could ever hope for.

Tala smirked a wolf like smile as he recalled their night. The candles that let a comfortable ,but sultry glow to the room. The new black silken bed sheets that had graced the bed, waiting to be christened. The best of all though, was Kai's special little suprise, the cat costume. Tala let his grin grow, oh did his phoenix know how to give him a good time.

He looked down at Kai's angelic face once more, and his smirk melted into a tender loving smile. He sure loved their wild and lusty adventures, but he couldn't help but realize ,as he gazed down at his slumbering lover, that he loved those tender moments afterwards even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Some Tala x Kai Drabbles, with the Occasional other pairings slipped in. :3

Title: Just a spoon full of sugar  
Pairing: Tala x Kai

Warnings: Yaoi (dur), Tala's Filthy Mouth

"God-dammit!" Was the muttered curse as the cup of flour found its way from the counter to the floor. The thick white powder puffed into a cloud and settled all about the kitchen's previously prisitne black floor. There were eggs shells scattered along the counter tops and on the floor as well, some still had a bit of egg clinging to them. Various whisks and measuring devices were messily strewn about the kitchen. The large silver mixing bowl was caked in a thick layer of tan dough, the liquid like dough was slowly dripping its way down the side. The rolling pin had done its job and rolled, right onto the floor, where it stayed. Even the television screen in the corner, tuned to the cooking station, had suspicious splatters of chocolate on it. Tala frowned as he looked up at the screen.

"Stupid bitch." He snarled up at the dark-haired woman on the screen. She chattered happily away, cooking up delicous looking sweets with no effort. Tala's frown increased tenfold as she yanked dainty little truffles from the oven, they were perfect in shape and appearence. Why the hell did his look like they did?!

Tala glared venomously at the deformed mounds, they were a dark brown colour and each was completely misshapen. One of them even had a peice of eggshell sticking out the top.

"This shit is harder than it looks." He grumbled, tearing the ovenmits off and tossing them to the side. He looked at his right hand which now held an angry red burn on the finger, that was the point when he decided ovenmits were a good thing.

Tala turned his head towards the open entrance of the kitchen, as the sound of movement caught his attention. Kai dropped his bag to the floor wearily and shed his shoes, coat, and scarf at the front entrance. He peered around the living room and did not spy his lover.

"Tala..?" He asked softly, used to seeing his lover lounging across the couch and idly flicking through the channels or reading a novel.

"In here." Was the reply. Kai followed Tala's voice into the kitchen, where he ventured no further than the threshold connecting the kitchen to the living room. His ruby eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly in shock. It looked like a bakery had thrown up in his kitchen.

"What the hell did you do?" Kai snarled, turning an accusing glare on his lover. This was the reson why Kai cooked meals for them.

"I tried my hand at baking?" Tala said in a tone similar to that of a scolded child. Kai was left speechless.  
"What the hell were you baking?!" Kai asked, his crimson gaze analyzing the awful state his kitchen was in.  
"I was watching the telly and I saw the cooking channel. She told me anyone could make it! This is that bitch's fault." Tala defended. Kai gave him an icy look, clearly he could not blame the cooking show hostess.

"I knew you liked chocolate truffles, so I tried making some and it didn't work out..." Tala trailed off slowly.  
"..." Kai still stayed silent, giving Tala a bone-chilling glare.

"She was talking to fast and her stuff was premade, she cheated!" Tala accused the hostess, jabbing a finger towards the chocolate splattered television set. The women showed off a nicely iced cake, still talking cheerily.

"Are you stupid? You're supposed to get the recipe online first." Kai said, an incrdulous look plastered on his lovely features. Tala looked to Kai, considering the option and deciding that Kai was probably right. Damn.

"You do know you're cleaning this, right?" Kai stated.

Two hours later found Tala wiping up the last remains of batter from the front of the oven. He heaved a heavy sigh and tossed the towel over his shoulder carelessly. He wearily strolled into the lounge, seeing Kai curled in the corner with a thick novel in his slender grasp. His gorgeous phoenix was munching on something though. He watched as Kai reched into the small white bag and brought another truffle to his lips.  
"Wha...? Where?" Tala fumbled for words.  
"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that I stopped at that bakery that just opened up and bought some truffles." Kai said with a too innocent look on his face.

Tala promptly tossed the truffles out the window and the couple refrained from any treats for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Some Tala x Kai Drabbles, with the Occasional other pairings slipped in. :3

Title: What I'll Do for You  
Pairing: Tala x Kai

Warnings: Boy lovin', language

Thanks for the reviews guys, you're keeping me going. xD

----------

Oh, The things I'll do for you.  
I would run to the ends of the earth to follow you.  
I would clash with the heavens to keep you from their grasp.

I would give myself to the deepest abyss, just to see you safe.

But, I don't have to. Because here you are, sitting beside me on the loveseat. You're leaned in comfortably against my side, I can feel you breathing. Your body is warm and soft, just like a cozy blanket. Though you are plenty more beautiful than any blanket.

The room is dark and the television screen flickers a pale blue, some show plays on it. Your attention is boredly distracted by the movie. My attention is excitingly attracted by you. I watch you, I cannot help but do so. The blue light captures your lovely silver locks, making them glow wih an etheral light. You look just like the angel you are.

Your crimson gaze is a dulled scarlet in the light glow emitting from the set. Entraced, I watch those soul-searching eyes of yours stare lethargically at the screen. It is amusing to see your eyelids droop shut softly, covering those wonderful rubies. As quickly as they had started to droop, they snap back open, only to reapeat the motion. Your eyelids are growing heavier and heavier as you are lulled into a sleepy state, I can tell you'll nod off soon.

My eyes flick to the clock and I realize that midnight is rapidly approaching. We've been awake longer than expected. A small kitten like yawn escapes your pink lips. You try to cover it up, I saw what you've done.  
"Tired?" I said, amusement clear.  
"Mm." Was the mumbled reply, I can tell you are almost asleep in my arms.  
I shift on the couch, laying back so I was stretched out, my head propped on the armrest. Yodu lay across me, curled slightly, your head resting delicately on my chest. I can hear you breathing, it evens out and I know you've drifted off into your dreams.

Reaching up, I can snag the blacket that lays on the back of the couch. I tug at it pulling it over our two bodies. I mildly consider shutting off the television, but the remote lays in the center of the floor and I am unwilling to wake you for such a trivial thing. I reach down and a hand through those silky storm coloured strands, relishing the way they slide easily through my fingers.

A yawn climbs through me, and I suddenly realize I am quite tired as well. Deciding not to fight the impending slumber, I wrap an arm around you, sort of security to me knowing you are safe in my arms. My ice blue eys slowly drift shut, and I am delighted to know you are my last vision before I drift off.

I would do anything for you, because I love you.

--------

D'aww x3 All fluffy and cute. I think. xD I promise I'll write something better soon, I just felt like writing tonight and this is what was produced. x3


	4. Chapter 4

Some Tala x Kai Drabbles, with the Occasional other pairings slipped in. :3

Title: Colder than Below Zero  
Pairing: Tala x Kai

Warnings: Boy lovin', language

Thanks for the reviews guys, you're keeping me going. xD

----------

"Please look at me?" Tala whispered, trying his best kicked-puppy look. He was promptly ignored.  
"It wasn't my fault!" Tala cried out. If option one of begging and pleading wouldn't work, he'd play the blame game.  
"I was Bryan's idea, he did everything, I just got blamed for it!"

Kai gave him a chilly glare, his usually shining ruby eyes now a cutting blood red. The glare's intensity was not even hindered by the way his now silver and hot pink streaked bangs framed his delicate face.

"Okay, so it was sort of my fault too, but he convinces me to do these things!" The redhead plead his case, crouching on the opposite end of the couch. He was unwilling to move any further until the phoenix stopped glaring, since last time he tried he ended up with a lamp to the skull. Kai was stilled unamused by the redhead, now refusing to even look at him.

"I'm sorry, babe. You can't stay mad at me." The wolf whimpered, his voice as innocent and low as he could manage. Kai stayed silent.  
"It'll wash out, stop being such a chick over it." Tala snarled, wanting nothing more than for the phoenix to speak with him, but unwilling to let his stubborn pride beg that far for it.  
The reaction he got was less than positive. Kai whipped around. The glare he settled on Tala even more chilling than the last. The peircing gaze radiated coldness below zero. Tala physically shivered, bad idea. Option three of telling the phoenix to get over it had failed, miserably.  
"That wasn't supposed to come out like that..." He muttered, but it fell of deaf ears. Kai stood and stalked off into their bedroom, his bright pink and silver bangs bouncing made it almost comical, until he snapped the door closed firmly behind him. Tala sighed.

~~Time Has Passed~~

The bedroom door creaked open slowly, making only a low sound. Crimson eyes travelled up towrds the disturbance that had crept into the room. His jaw dropped slightly and laughter bubbled in his throat threatening to break free. He managed to control it, though his eyes gave him away.

There in the door's threshhold stood Tala, his long twin bangs now a bright green and his firey red hair was streaked with blue.

"What did you do?" Kai asked softly, his voice laced with amusement.

"I felt bad, so I thought I'd make us even..." Tala mumbled miserably, eyeing his green bangs. He'd sacrifice them though, if that meant his lover would forgive him for his Bryan inspired dye job.

Kai sat up from where he lay on his stomach, reading. The redhead took this as an invitation to join the phoenix on the bed. He sat on the bed right in front of Kai, shoving the book out of the way.  
"You didn't need to do this," Kai muttered, tugging on a green bang gently. "You know I would have forgiven you, though you could have picked a better colour for me. Still, I wouldn't have made you sleep on the couch again." Kai said softly, though mirth and love shone clearly through his ruby gaze.

"I know you would have. You colder than fucking ice when your mad though, I should know." They shared a chuckle at that.  
Tala leaned forward and captured those soft lips in a tender kiss. Soon the lip lock became more passionate, though still held a tender quality. Their tongues battled for dominance and their teeth lightly gnashed. Tala let his tongue caress Kai's mouth, as they breathed softly together, enojying their moment. The broke away soon after, only to toss their shirts aside and dive right back into a saucy kiss. Tala pinned Kai to the bed beneath him, kissing along his sensitive neck and jawline.

"Personally, I think the hot pink looks damn hot on you." Tala said to Kai, lust and love both mixed in that icy blue gaze. Kai gave him a sultry smirk and Tala made sure that Kai knew just how much he loved him.

----

XD Yay, man love. No lemons. I'm updating Tipis and Tents soon, so there will be some nice lemonade for you guys anyway. :3 By the way, this is sort of trueish, my boyfriend sprayed my hair pink for halloween when he told me it was just sparkles. D: I was sad, it washed out, but it was all bright and obnoxious.


	5. Chapter 5

Some Tala x Kai Drabbles, with the Occasional other pairings slipped in. :3

Title: We'll suffer together  
Pairing: Tala x Kai

Warnings: Boy love

Squee, this took forever cause I suck. :3

----------

He gave a fustrated groan, his weary gaze glaring nastily at the glowing screen of the computer. The document on the screen stared back at him with cold indifference. He sighed, slumping a bit in his posture and bringing his hands back to the keyboard in a languid motion.

Wine red eyes stared blankly for a bit at the screen, the glow it emitted in the dim room causing those ruby eyes to water slightly. He blinked away the fogginess of sleep that shrouded his vision. His entire posture screamed exhaustion, and all his tired mind could seem to convey was the thought of rest.

He steeled his rapidly fading resolve and continued on typing. The little black letter working to form words and sentences. The dull documents started to look the same. The laws, rules, and processes that came with each one began to blend into one horrible doucment.

"Kai...."

His fried mind registered the sound and who the voice belonged to. Tala. He watched in a daze as his redheaded boyfriend's mouth moved and sounds slipped from his lips. How strange, he shouldn't just keeping making noises like that.

"-ing to me? Are you even hearing a word I'm saying? You. Need. Sleep." The redhead barked. Kai winced at the sharp tone, Tala was not pleased. The words finally became clear to his lacking mind. Simple; Tala wanted him to stop and go to sleep. Not so simple; these documents were apparently very important and had to be back to the BBA before the week was out.

"The BBA needs these." He heard himself mutter, though it had a slurred quality to it. His voice sounding strange and most definately exhausted. Tala gave him a half-hearted glare, looking down at his clearly tired love.

"The BBA can wait Kai. You're going to collapse, you haven't slept for three days. I miss you babe." Tala said, his voice thick and husky as he slid a hand into Kai's hair. Kai gave a sigh of contentment, leaning into the fingers that ran through his silken silver hair. Tala knew all his weaknesses by heart.

Tala let a smirk adorn his face as he slipped his other arm around Kai's waist, helping him from the computer chair to lean against his side. He manuvered the barely awake phoenix to the bedroom, swiftly discarding their clothing and slipping under the soft sheets. He tugged the tired body to him, wrapping his arms around Kai's slim frame.

Kai in turn, nuzzled his face into Tala's solid chest, pressing a lazy kiss to it. He felt Tala lower his head ontop of his, chin resting in his silver hair. Tala rubbed Kai's side slowly, lulling the boy into a sleep almost immediately. The redhead felt his eyes beginning to become heavy as he ran his hand along Kai's smooth skin. Beofre he drifted off he murmured softly into Kai's ear. "I always miss you when you aren't near. I can't sleep either when you're not with me. Love you." He breathed softly, kissing the top of Kai's head gently, before following into a land of contented sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Some Tala x Kai Drabbles, with the Occasional other pairings slipped in. :3

Title: Kiss Me, Please?  
Pairing: Bryan x Kai

Warnings: Boy love

So sorry, I really am a crummy updater. D=

------------------

Ruby eyes glared before being hidden behind closed lids. Dark lashes lay strikingly aginst pale cheeks. A light frown settled on the handsome face of one Kai Hiwatari.

"Come on." Another husky voice purred.

The frown was accompanied by the obvious look of somebody ignoring another to the fullest extent. That pretty face angled away from the other boy's who hovered near him, the head of lilac hair draped over his shoulder.

"Kiss me." Bryan's voice whispered, like silk into Kai's delicate ear.

Kai tilted his head further away in response, eyes still closed and look of defiance plastered across his features. He pursed those lips that Bryan loved slightly.

"You know you want to." Bryan coaxed his stubborn phoenix, travelling furhter to nibble lightly at Kai's neck. He moved in front of Kai and traced his tongue along the protruding collar bone.

The stubborn look on the phoenix's face faltered slightly as his sensitive neck was pampered. Reinforcing himself, he remained firm, and shifted away shunning the lilac haired boy with his back.

"Don't be angry." The falcon said, his voice a low husky whisper, enticing his lover. He wrapped his arms around the slim boy before him, squeezing him a bit. He shuffled back around to stare at the defiant face before him. He smiled, the boy trully had the face of an angel. He leaned down, so he was only centimeters away from his lover's gorgeous lips.

"Or do, your always so feisty in bed when your angry." Bryan dealt his final blow, sealing his lover's fate with a passionate kiss to his lips and a squeeze to Kai's bottom.

Bryan tried not to grin, but failed, as he felt Kai's arms wrap tightly around his neck and those soft lips press firmly back against his own. Still locked in the embrace and the kiss, Bryan hefted his phoenix into his arms. He growled at the feel of Kai's legs wrapped around his waist and was certainly not shy in his groping of the delicious rear of his lover.

Bryan knew their fight was over the moment they got into the bed and he made it up to Kai. Many times.


	7. Chapter 7

Some Tala x Kai Drabbles, with the Occasional other pairings slipped in. :3

Title: Come Down to Me My Angel  
Pairing: Tala x Kai

Warnings: Boy love

I'm a lazy good for nothing, I know. I've been meaning to update but everytime I get the time I get distracted. Haha, but somebody favorited lately and it popped up in my inbox and I was like oh yes, my bad. Anyhow, I owe you guys, so I've got alot of updates.

----------

The sky was a crisp blue, whispy clouds lazily made their way across the sky. The wind was warm and rustled the trees leaves lightly. The flowers bloomed a colourful array, while the trees were painted a healthy arrangement of greens.

However, mixed within the light green foliage at the top of an old, tall maple, was silvery blue. Up on a high and sturdy branch of the majestic aged tree sat a boy. His back was lent against the thick trunk and head casually tilted back to gaze at the sky with stunning ruby eyes. Arms here loosely crossed and left to rest lazily on his stomach. One leg was planted on the surface of branch, bent at the knee, while the other lazily swung down by the side.

He occasionally glanced down to his wide view of the park below. He spotted several teens, the bladebreakers, searching for him about the park. Some checked the same place multiple times and he snorted softly as he watched Tyson check beneath a stone. _Idiot_.

Kai let a soft sigh escape his lips and he shifted his gaze away from his teammates below to once more gaze at the clouds that drifted across the blue expanse. If they knew him well enough they'd know the best place to look for him was up. Now that he was alone up in his unseen sanctuary, he brooded to himself.

It had been well over five months since he'd last seen his lover and he felt the melancholy well up in his chest at the thought. His boyfriend of four years was off in Russia, helping out with the abbey and all of Voltaire's assets. Kai was stuck n Japan, dealing with other legal issues branching from his wretched grandfather.

He shifted slightly, balancing himself from atop his perch. He let a small, kittenish yawm escape his lips and let his head rest against the tree and closed his eyes. He felt the breeze wash over him and the sun's warm rays peeking through the leaves. His body started relaxing and he unwound and lay comfortably atop the towering tree's branches, unseen unless one knew where to look for this enigma. Kai heard a slightly rustle of leaves, but paid it no heed.

"Know, you shouldn't sleep up here. What if you fell? I'd have to catch you." He heard the voice and in his head had already seen the wolfish smirk on that handsome face.

Kai's ruby eyes opened to find himself staring right back into cerulean blue ones. If he was a jumpy person, he was sure he'd have found himslef falling from his perch, but seeing as the abbey had successfully destroyed any chance of that he merely sucked in a sharp breath. He lay there for a few seconds, not quite believing that his lover was not only back from Russia ,but also directly before him in the top of one of the tallest trees in the park.

Though a bit stunned, it didn't stop the phoenix from wrapping his ams around Tala's neck and from Tala's winding their way around his waist. They let their lips meet and made sure to express their longing and passion for one another. They stayed in the tree for a good few hours, just touching and kissing one another, carressing and holding. By the time they finally felt they had expressed their emotions, at least until they were in the bedroom, the pulled apart to see the sky was a firey orange. Pinks, reds and oranges blossomed along the expanse of what was once clear blue. The sun was a glowing orange and half below the horizon, the clouds dyed a deep magenta.

The air had gone from a comfortable warmth, to a mildly chilled state. The park was shining and reflecting the beautiful sunset colours. The birds chirping had died down and the park's population of people had dimished to a few, who were slowly making their way towards the exits.

"Come on." Tala said softly, as he made his way down a few branches. Kai followed, slipping down the branches with an undoubtably feline grace. Tala's blue eyes kept watch over his phoenix as they made their way down, even though he knew Kai was like a ninja and there was little chance he'd slip up. But Tala's protective streak for his phoenix was wide and ingrained deep.

Tala swung down from the branch he was on, a few feet from the ground, but not too far. He landed solidly on the floor, and straightened up to stare up as his still decending phoenix. Kai gave him a smirk.

"Show off." Kai said, jokingly. Tala grinned, since his lover was quite a deal shorter, he;d have to come down further to effectively pull the same stunt without risking a painful landing. Tala grinned before Kai started his climb back down and took a step forwards and stretched his arms out. Kai gave a sigh, but it was only half-hearted as a smile slipped onto his features.

Kai manuvered himself around, so he was delicately sitting on a branch and facing towards Tala, who still had that wolfish look on his face and his arms stretched and ready to catch. Kai slipped off the branched, and let hmself drop from his perch. Tala grinned and he caught his precious bundle in his arms, keeping the boy close to his body.

"Are you going to put me down?" Kai asked in a teasing voice as he kissed Tala's neck and face as the redhead toted him back towards Kai's mansion. The redhead grinned and placed a sweet kiss on the dual haired boy's forehead.

"When we get home, let me hold you for now." He purred into Kai's ear and proceeded on their way back to the mansion to let one another know _just_ how much they missed one another.


End file.
